


this beautiful feeling

by straykid



Category: Day6 (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, Meet-Cute, Protective Chan, Romantic Fluff, Seungmin is the Biggest Day6 Fanboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 05:37:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16570652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straykid/pseuds/straykid
Summary: Given the choice between being all tucked up in his bed watching mukbangs or being repeatedly hit in the head by a lightstick, it’s safe to say that Jeongin would opt for the first. But because he’s a good friend, he’s spending his Friday night in a crowd of thousands at a Day6 concert.Or: Jeongin (reluctantly) goes to a Day6 concert with his best friend Seungmin, and winds up meeting the most handsome boy he’s ever seen.





	this beautiful feeling

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii. this fic was inspired by seungmin’s fanboy tendencies toward day6, and my love for both groups. i hope you all enjoy <3
> 
> (p.s. every song referenced is an actual day6 song, so check them out and stan those talented kings!!!!!)

Given the choice between being all tucked up in his bed watching mukbangs or being repeatedly hit in the head by a lightstick, it’s safe to say that Jeongin would opt for the first. But because he’s a good friend, he’s spending his Friday night in a crowd of thousands at a Day6 concert.

Seungmin owes him. Big time.

Although Jeongin will admit that Day6 have some good music, concerts go against practically everything he stands for. They’re crowded, occur way past his bedtime, and they bring out strange sides of people. He’s already counted eleven people in tears, and the band hasn’t even come out on stage yet.

Currently, the venue is playing the Shoot Me music video on the big screens on either side of the stage while the crowd sings along—which is great, getting the fans excited and whatnot, but the girl standing behind Jeongin is just way too enthusiastic. She’s waving her lightstick like her life depends on it, and everytime she brings it down, she smacks him in the head.

Jeongin considers himself a rather patient person, but the girl doesn’t seem to care about the concussion she’s probably giving him. No matter how many glares he sends back at her (he knows she’s seen him, they made eye contact) she carries on flailing the thing around.

After a particularly hard whack, he decides it’s time to take a break.  He leans over, tapping Seungmin on the shoulder. “I’m going to the bathroom.”

Seungmin waves him off, his eyes not moving from the screen. “Yeah, sure.”

“I’ll be back in a few minutes,” Jeongin says. Seungmin doesn’t react at all, which means he either can’t hear him or simply doesn’t care.

With a small sigh, Jeongin maneuvers his way through their row and into the aisle.

 

—

 

It’s not until he reaches the concourse area that he discovers two problems.

The first is that he has absolutely no idea where the bathrooms are. He’s never been to this arena before, and even if he had, he can barely tell left from right with all of the people around him.

Which brings him to the second problem: with so many people around, he can’t even find someone to ask about where the bathrooms are. It’s an overwhelming environment, and he finds himself yearning for the comfort and safety of his own bed.

He finds a small break and the crowd, and follows wherever the biggest gaps are. Eventually, he finds himself standing on the outskirts, near the area that’s been closed off to the public. After taking a few deep breaths to calm down, he fishes his phone out of his pocket and begins texting Seungmin.

It’s only after he’s hit ‘send’ on his SOS message that he remembers Seungmin put his phone on airplane mode during the train ride to the venue. He’d mentioned something about saving his battery for taking videos, but at the time Jeongin had been too focused on reading his webtoon to actually think about the logistics.  

Jeongin groans, glaring at the screen as he leans back against the wall. It figures something like this would happen, when all he wanted to begin with was a quick escape from the chaos.

“You look lost.”

Jeongin nearly drops his phone from the sudden voice. He snaps his head up, only to see a boy about his age standing in front of him.

The first thing Jeongin notices about him are his lips—thick and tinted the prettiest shade of pink he’s ever seen, kissable in a way he never knew lips could look. He’s wearing a pair of ripped jeans and a black t-shirt, along with a silver cross necklace, his chic appearance a stark contrast from his gentle eyes. (And don’t even get him started on those. Fucking. Eyes.)

“I kind of am,” he manages to get out, only hoping that his gawking wasn’t obvious.

“Where were you trying to go?”

“I was looking for the bathroom.”

The boy nods in understanding. “It’s on the other side. This side is mostly food.”

“Oh.” Jeongin glances over his shoulder, toward the crowd of people trying to get to their seats. It’s going to be difficult making his way through them all, and he can feel his chest tighten from just the thought.

“I’m Hyunjin, by the way,” the boy says. Jeongin looks back at him, swallowing through the sudden dryness in his throat.

“Jeongin.”

“Cute name,” Hyunjin says casually, with a confidence Jeongin could only ever dream of having. The comment, albeit mild, is enough to set his cheeks aflame.

“Thanks,” he mumbles bashfully.

Hyunjin peers over his shoulder, surveying the crowd. “It’ll take you ages to get to the bathroom right now.”

“I know.” Jeongin winces.

“The show starts at 9, so you've got about half an hour until the crowd will die down.” Hyunjin makes a thoughtful noise, turning his attention back to Jeongin. “I can take you to the crew bathrooms instead, if you want.”

“What?” Jeongin frowns. “You mean we’d sneak backstage or something?”

“Technically, you’re the only one that would be sneaking anywhere.” Hyunjin pulls out a laminated all-access pass from his back pocket. “I’ve got free roam of this place.”

Jeongin’s eyes widen involuntarily. “I thought you were just here as a fan.”

“I am. Kind of,” Hyunjin says, seeming shy for the first time since their conversation began. “My friend is friends with the members. I’m not as close with them, but I know them well enough.”

“You’re not messing with me?”

“No.” Hyunjin suddenly falters, his face falling into a more serious expression. “You’re not going to freak out, right?”

“Definitely not,” Jeongin blurts, before realizing how that probably sounded. “Not that I have anything against them or anything. I like some of their music, but I’m only here because my best friend is basically their biggest fan.”

Hyunjin is still Jeongin is bad enough at filtering himself when there aren’t handsome boys standing in front of him—he’s pretty certain the rational part of his brain has officially shut down now.

“I’m more into trot,” he admits, and can instantly feel heat rising to his cheeks and ears. _Why the hell did he just offer up that particular but of information?_ “I mean, I like other music too. I’m not some sort of weirdo who only listens to trot.”

“Trot is cool,” Hyunjin says with a reassuring smile. “I’m into all types of music, I don’t discriminate.”

Jeongin nods, but doesn’t dare open his mouth, too scared of what else might come pouring out. Hyunjin quirks a brow, holding up the pass again.

“So, what do you say? Do you want to brave the sea of fans, or let me take you to crew bathrooms?”

“Are you even allowed to do that?” Jeongin asks skeptically.

“Probably not, but what they don’t know won’t hurt them,” Hyunjin winks. Jeongin can feel his blush intensify.

“I don’t want you to get in trouble or something.”

“I’ll be fine.”

Again, Jeongin looks over his shoulder. A particularly enthusiastic group of girls has begun singing You Were Beautiful, which has only succeeded in gathering an even bigger crowd in the area.

“Okay,” he says, eyes meeting Hyunjin’s.

“Cool,” Hyunjin grins. “Follow me.”

 

—

 

Sneaking backstage proves to be way too easy, if you ask Jeongin.

He was expecting a bunch of burly security guards to glare at him for even coming near the backstage area; instead there’s only one middle aged man sat on a folding chair. Hyunjin has to show his pass, but the man doesn’t even spare Jeongin a glance.

“See? You have nothing to worry about,” Hyunjin murmurs once they’re a safe distance away.

“I guess not,” Jeongin says, letting out a small laugh. “He really didn’t care about us at all.”

“He didn’t seem to care about much of anything,” Hyunjin muses, slowing his steps so that he can walk beside Jeongin. He adds, “The bathroom shouldn’t be too far away now.”

“That’s alright.” Jeongin glances over at him, offering a shy smile. “I don’t really need the bathroom. I just really needed a break from all the crowds out there.”

“Claustrophobic?” Hyunjin guesses.

“Maybe a little bit. It’s better back here though.”

Hyunjin halts his steps then, grabbing Jeongin’s wrist to get him to do the same. “I have an idea.”

“Alright…” Jeongin says warily. “What is it?”

“Can you trust me?”

“I just met you,” Jeongin points out, like that should be answer enough.

“That wasn’t part of the question.” Hyunjin’s lips quirk upward. “Can you trust me or not?”

Jeongin hesitates. Logically he knows that trusting a complete stranger is a bad idea, though he’d be lying if he said he weren’t curious. The word _no_ is on the tip of his tongue when he notices Hyunjin’s hopeful expression, all big eyes and a subtle pout.

Usually Jeongin isn’t an impulsive person; but usually there’s not a boy as attractive as Hyunjin standing in front of him, making his heart do weird thing. He exhales, dragging his tongue against the metal brackets lining his teeth—a nervous habit he’d developed not long after getting his braces on.

“Okay,” he says at last. “I can trust you.”

 

—

 

Which is how he finds himself standing in a hallway he’s definitely not supposed to be in, close enough to the stage that the floor vibrates with the force of the bass as Day6 start their set.

They can hear the roar of the crowd, and the sound is enough to give Jeongin goosebumps. A small part of him has always wondered what it must feel like to stand onstage and hear people cheer for you like that, but he’s too introverted to take the leap and make a go of being a singer himself.

“It’s amazing, right?” Hyunjin says knowingly. “I’ve been to a few of their shows and it’s always like this.”

“It must be nice to be them,” Jeongin says.

“You mean to have thousands of people worship your every move?”

“That,” Jeongin laughs, “and being onstage with thousands of people singing along to your songs.”

“So you’re all about the music, not the fame and glory,” Hyunjin teases, nudging their shoulders together gently. Jeongin finds himself blushing yet again, looking down at his feet.

“All of it sounds pretty nice, I guess.”

When he finally finds the courage to lift his head again, he’s surprised by the intensity behind Hyunjin’s gaze. It’s both thrilling and intimidating; unfamiliar but not unwelcome.

Hyunjin leans against the wall beside him, his eyes firmly trained on Jeongin lips. “I really want to kiss you right now.”

“I have braces,” Jeongin says dumbly. He means to point it out as a logistical problem, because combining plump lips like Hyunjin’s and Jeongin’s mouth full of metal seems like a disaster waiting to happen.

“Yeah.” Hyunjin leans closer, apparently unperturbed. “They’re cute.”

“I’m eighteen, I’m not cute.”

“You’re very cute,” Hyunjin corrects. He brings one hand up, gently brushing his thumb against the skin of Jeongin’s cheek. “It’s your charm.”

“My charm,” Jeongin repeats.

“That’s right.”

With their faces so close together, Jeongin can feel Hyunjin’s hot breath against his skin. It’s enough to make his heart begin to race, and his palms go all sweaty; though whether it’s from nerves or excitement, he can’t quite tell.

Just then, the familiar melody of Beautiful Feeling echoes through the hallway. It’s the loudest song yet, or maybe Jeongin’s senses are just amplified from being so on edge.

“This song is my favorite,” he whispers.

“Yeah?” Hyunjin tilts his head ever so slightly to the side. “It’s mine too.”

Then he starts to lean forward again, pausing only for a moment to meet Jeongin’s eyes. He stays like that, as if waiting for Jeongin to pull away, and seems to get a surge of confidence when he doesn’t. Without any further hesitation, he takes a proper step toward him, and fully closes the distance between them.

When their lips connect, Jeongin is momentarily stunned. It’s not that he’s never kissed anyone before, but he’s never been kissed quite like this. Hyunjin’s lips are even softer than they look, and taste faintly like strawberry chapstick. He’s passionate yet gentle, moves with determination yet grace, and Jeongin’s knees honestly start to go a little wobbly.

Their lips move in synch, and Jeongin slowly finds himself melting into the kiss. He lets his hands settle on Hyunjin’s waist, hands fisted in the soft fabric of his top, while Hyunjin cups both of his cheeks.

_The word love is not enough for this beautiful feeling..._

Kissing Hyunjin causes something in Jeongin to come alive. There’s no cliche fireworks when they touch or sparks when their lips connect, but there’s a feeling spreading through his chest that doesn’t compare to anything he’s felt before.

They’re pressed up against a random wall in a backstage hallway, and yet there’s still a unique romance to the atmosphere. Maybe it’s because of the music, or the thrill of doing something he never thought himself capable of.

He’s not sure how long they stay like that, but it’s long enough that his lips begin to ache pleasantly and he feels more than a little breathless. But it’s nice, and despite his initial fears, his braces don’t seem to be getting in the way.

“Hey Hyunjin,” a familiar voice drawls, bursting their bubble of make out bliss. “Who’s your friend?”

Jeongin freezes immediately, his grip on Hyunjin’s top going lax. He could recognize Chan’s voice anywhere, but he definitely wasn’t expecting to hear it right now.

Apparently, Hyunjin wasn’t either, as said boy whips his head back, his face mirroring that if a deer caught in headlights. “His name is Jeongin, hyung. I was just helping him find the bathrooms.”

“It looked like you were doing a bit more than that.”

Daring a peek over Hyunjin’s shoulder, Jeongin could see Chan standing a few feet away, arms folded across his chest and a smug expression on his face. He almost seemed like a proud father—that is, until he actually made eye contact with Jeongin. In an instant, his smirk falls, replaced by something akin to horror.

“ _Jeongin?_ ”

“Hi hyung.” Jeongin clears his throat, trying to sound as casual as possible. “I didn’t know you’d be here.”

“You two know each other?” Hyunjin asks cautiously. Jeongin can’t help but take note of how his lips look even more attractive when they’re all puffy from kissing.  

“You’re kissing _Jeongin?_ ” Chan ignores both of them, instead choosing to openly gape. “No. I need to permanently unsee this. I need to bleach my eyes.”

“Hyung—”

“Don’t ‘hyung’ me right now! I can’t believe you’re kissing… shit. He’s a child.”

“He’s eighteen.”

“You’re a child too, what do you know?”

“I’m nineteen, hyung.”

“This is weird. This is… too weird.” Chan shakes his head, pressing his hands over his eyes as if that will erase the scene from his memory.

“Chan hyung used to be my neighbor,” Jeongin tells Hyunjin with an awkward laugh. “I hung out with him a lot growing up, up until he moved away.”

“Small world.” Hyunjin brings a hand up to rub the back of his neck. “Chan hyung is a family friend. I’ve known him since we were kids too. He’s the one who brought me along tonight.”

Chan mutters something under his breath (Jeongin is almost certain that it’s an English curse) and drops his hands back down by his sides. “Okay. Your fun is over now.”

“Clearly,” Hyunjin says. Jeongin cracks a smile, but Chan sends him an unamused expression.

“Do you have any idea how emotionally scarred I am from what I just witnessed?”

“What’s the big deal?” Hyunjin asks. “It was just a bit of kissing. Changbin and Felix do that and more everyday in the living room.”

“For one thing, that was more than _just a bit of kissing;_ that was a full blown make out session. And as for Changbin and Felix, I’ve learned to accept that they're a lost cause. Their mouths are going to stay permanently glued together for all of eternity.”

“You’re so dramatic today, hyung.”

“I should really get back to my friend.” Jeongin cuts in, mostly in an attempt to end this uncomfortable conversation. He’s certain his cheeks and ears are still red. “He paid for my ticket, and I doubt he’ll be happy if I miss the entire show.”

Chan looks between Hyunjin and Jeongin, before finally settling his gaze back on Jeongin. “Are you and your friend big fans?”

“My friend loves them,” Jeongin explains. “I like their music too, but he’s on another level.”

“Let’s make a deal then,” Chan says. “You both agree to never let me witness you two doing anything like that again, and I’ll get you and your friend to meet the band after the show.”

Jeongin breaks out into a grin just imagining what Seungmin’s reaction would be. Not only would he be considered the best friend in the world, but it would also save him from having to pick out a birthday present this year. He looks toward Hyunjin, just to make sure he’s not going to be offended, and gets a small nod in return.

“Deal.”

 

—

 

“I can’t believe you’re doing this to me,” Seungmin grumbles as Jeongin pulls him along. “You’re making me miss Sing Me, one of the most iconic bops on their discography.”

“I know, I know. I’m the worst friend ever.” Jeongin rolls his eyes, barely suppressing a smirk. Seungmin openly pouts like the petulant child that he is, letting out a quiet _humph_ as Jeongin continues to guide them.

To say that Seungmin was upset when Jeongin asked if they could leave before the encore would be a massive understatement. He outwardly refused at first, and didn’t cave until Jeongin pulled out his best pitiful expression.

He spots Hyunjin standing at their agreed upon meeting place, giving him a wave when they make eye contact. Instantly, Hyunjin breaks out into a wide grin, sending back a wave of his own.

Seungmin perks up immediately. “Who is he?”

“His name is Hyunjin. He helped me find the bathroom earlier,” Jeongin explains.

“You went to the bathroom?”

Jeongin rolls his eyes once again. “I told you when I was leaving—you know what? Nevermind. We can talk about your shortcomings some other time.”

“He’s cute,” Seungmin says, without bothering to lower his voice. “I can’t believe you didn’t tell me that you met a cute boy, or better yet, that you talked to a cute boy! My little Jeonginie is growing up.”

“I’ve told you not to call me that,” Jeongin mutters, mortified. Seungmin’s only response is that familiar, obnoxious grin of his.

“Hi Jeongin,” Hyunjin says as they approach. “This must be your friend?”

“This is Seungmin,” Jeongin confirms.

“Nice to meet you.” Hyunjin watches Seungmin, a knowing smile on his face. “Did you enjoy the show?”

“It was incredible,” Seungmin gushes. “I always knew they were talented, but I never realized what it would feel like to actually see them live.”

“Well, how would you feel about meeting them?”

Seungmin suddenly turns very serious. “I would die. I would actually be dead, on the floor, never to live again.”

Hyunjin blinks slowly, looking toward Jeongin who only rolls his eyes. “He means that in a good way.”

“Right. Well, here’s the thing.” Hyunjin turns his gaze back to Seungmin. “If you want, you and Jeongin can come with me and make that happen.”

Seungmin stares blankly. “What?”

“He’s saying you get to meet them, idiot,” Jeongin laughs, nudging him with his elbow. “Did you really think I’d make you leave the concert early for nothing?”

“This isn’t real,” Seungmin decides. “This is a dream. Someone pinch me.”

Jeongin seizes the opportunity to do just that, giving Seungmin’s arm a hard pinch. Seungmin lets out a yelp in response, but the sound contrasts the beaming grin on his face.

“This is very real,” Hyunjin says, amused. “Jeongin mentioned what a big fan you were, so my friend decided to make this happen for you.”

In the blink of an eye Seungmin flings himself at Jeongin, who staggers under his weight. Unbothered, Seungmin buries his face into his shoulder, squeezing him tight enough that Jeongin can almost feel his lungs begin to collapse.

Prying himself from Seungmin’s death grip, Jeongin takes a step back just to be safe and places his hands on Seungmin’s shoulders. “You need to calm down, okay? As your best friend, I’m not going to let you do something embarrassing like cry on them.”

“I’m not going to cry,” Seungmin says. Jeongin sends him a doubtful look, to which he insists, “I mean it!”

“Whatever you say,” Jeongin says, not at all convinced.

 

—

 

In fairness, Seungmin doesn’t cry; but he does shake so badly that Hyunjin has to take pictures for them. He insists on taking them on Jeongin’s phone, and Seungmin is too starstruck to protest.

The members of Day6 are kind about the whole ordeal, attentive even though they’re covered in sweat and fresh off the stage. It gives Jeongin a newfound respect for them, and he’s happy to see Seungmin so excited. He makes a mental note to thank Chan again for setting this up for them.

After nearly twenty minutes Jeongin and Seungmin decide to leave, both to give the members some much deserved rest and so that they don’t miss the last train home. They say goodbye to Chan and Day6, while Hyunjin decides to walk them out.

Hyunjin and Jeongin walk side by side, while Seungmin walks a few steps ahead of them typing rapidly on his phone. He’s probably already posting the pictures, or freaking out to some of their other friends.

“Thank you for everything tonight,” Jeongin says quietly to Hyunjin.

“You don’t have to thank me.” Hyunjin reaches over to take Jeongin’s hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

Jeongin glances down at their hands, lips curling into a sweet smile. He squeezes Hyunjin’s hand in return, and can’t help but wish that this night could last forever.

“I’m not normally so spontaneous,” he admits, “but tonight was a lot of fun.”

“Is that your way of calling me a bad influence?” Hyunjin asks with a teasing grin. Jeongin lets out a soft laugh, shaking his head.

“No, it’s the opposite actually. I think you were a good influence on me tonight.”

“Even though I could have gotten us arrested?”

“We could have gotten arrested for going backstage like that?”

“Probably not, but it makes me sound more like a real bad boy if I say it like that.” Hyunjin winks. “I have a reputation to uphold now, you know.”

Jeongin laughs again, just as they finally reach the exit of the venue. Seungmin opens up the door and heads outside, but he finds himself unwilling to let go of Hyunjin’s hand.

“I should probably go,” he says, though he wishes it weren’t true. “Our train leaves in less than an hour, and my parents will kill me if I miss it and can’t get home.”

“Alright,” Hyunjin says. He squeezes Jeongin’s hand one final time, before finally letting go of it again.

“Maybe I’ll see you around though?”

“About that…” Hyunjin bites his bottom lip, his usual confidence replaced by clear nervousness. “I hope you don’t mind, but I put my number in your phone earlier while I was taking pictures. I’d like it if you used it, but no pressure if you don’t.”

Instead of responding, Jeongin boldly steps forward, leaning in so that their lips connect once more.

 

—

 

“I don’t know what the most shocking part of today was,” Seungmin says hours later, while they sit on the train. He still has an awestruck expression, and an airy tone to his voice. “The fact that I went to a concert with seats in the nosebleeds and ended up meeting the band, or that you actually got a boy’s number.” 

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is always appreciated :)


End file.
